Lettres aux Maraudeurs
by Para-San
Summary: Un après après les évènements du 31 octobre, Remus écris à ses amis.
1. Lettres aux Maraudeurs 1James

Lettre aux Maraudeurs -1

Mon cher Prongs…

Ça fait un an aujourd'hui. Un an que Lily et toi êtes morts. Peter aussi. Un an que Sirius est à Azkaban. Un an qu'Harry est avec les Dursleys. Un an que ma vie n'a plus de sens. Ce matin, je me suis levé et j'ai marché. J'ai marché jusqu'au soir. Puis je suis tombé au sol, et j'ai pleurer. Pleurer et hurler. Quand je me suis calmé, j'ai commencer à écrire. James, vous me manquer. Un an que je vis seul, sans mes amis les plus chers. Un an que le loup court seul sous la pleine lune. Un an a supporter le rictus méprisant de Severus Snape. Parce qu'il trouve ça drôle . Oui, vraiment, quelle ironie ! Les Maraudeurs, les meilleurs amis du monde, tous séparés… Deux morts, un enfermé et l'autre dévasté. Parmi eux, un sale traître. Prongs… Vous me manquer. J'ai été voir Harry, hier. Ta belle-famille ne le sait pas. J'ai utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité, avant de la donner à Dumbledore. J'espère que, le jour venu, il la donnera à Harry. Il n'est pas heureux, le pauvre petit. Le fils de Pétunia ne cesse de le frapper et de l'ignorer. Il est maigre et porte des vêtements trop grand pour lui. Oh, James… Pourquoi êtes-vous morts ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela est arrivé ? Pourquoi n'est-on plus les jeunes insouciants qui parcouraient Poudlard la nuit grâce aux passages secrets ? James, tu me manque. Je me réveille, le lendemain de pleine lune, et je m'attend à vous voir arriver tous les trois pour me remonter le moral. Puis, je me rappelle le Loup. Il attend encore ses amis. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'ils ne viennent pas… Il hurle sa peine toute la nuit. Il est furieux ! En un an, c'est la première fois que je pleure. J'ai voulu être fort, j'ai voulu croire en une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que j'ai été stupide. Stupide de croire en me levant le matin que vous seriez en bas des marches, prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Merlin, que j'ai été stupide… J'ai parlé à Mrs Pettigrew. Elle est dans un état lamentable, depuis un an. Depuis la mort de Wormtail. Un doigt. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouver de lui. Un doigt. Elle dit que c'est notre faute. Que si l'on avait pas été amis avec Peter, ça ne serait jamais arriver. Que son fils serait toujours vivant. Elle a jurer la mort des Black pour venger son fils. Eux… Ils se fichent de la tragédie. Pour eux, Sirius n'est plus leur fils. Seul Régulus existe encore dans leurs cœurs. Malgré sa mort. Tu te souviens de lui ? De son regard froid qui nous suivait toujours ? Un regard plus froid encore que celui de Snape. C'était un Mangemort, Régulus. Il est mort à présent, car il a voulu quitter Voldemort, comme le lâche qu'il est. Et j'ai appris quelque chose qui me laisse empli d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Toutes ces années, tu a ridiculiser Severus Snapoe, car tu croyais qu'il était Mangemort. C'était vrai. C'était un Mangemort-Espion. Il est fidèle à Dumbledore. James… Toi qui te battais contre les Mangemorts, tu a ridiculiser un allié uniquement parce qu'il était différent de toi. Je sais James que tu ne lira pas cette lettre. Tu es mort. J'espère qu'à défaut de veiller sur moi, tu veille sur Harry. Je vais rentrer chez moi, la lune s'est levée. Elle est à sa moitié. Encore deux semaines, et…

Adieu Prongs. Embrasse notre Fleur de Lys pour moi.

Remus "Moony" Lupin


	2. Lettres aux Maraudeurs 2 Peter

Lettre aux Maraudeurs-2

Mon cher Wormtail,

Comme je le disais à James, ça fait un an aujourd'hui. Un an que vous êtes morts. Un an que dure ma peine. Parfois, j'ai des idées mauvaises. Je me demande à quoi ont servies toutes ces années si c'était pour nous séparer. Je maudis alors le destin de nous avoir fait nous rencontrer. Puis, je me rappelle mes années d'enfance, lorsque j'étais seul, lorsque je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi et en les autres pour leur parler. Je me rappelle cette solitude, et je sais que je ne veux plus jamais la vivre. Mais voilà, je suis à nouveau seul… Je me rappelle, Peter, que tu étais nerveux, les dernières semaines, avant ta mort. « Tu peux tout me dire, Peter. » Tu ne m'a rien dis… Pressentais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? Avais-tu des doutes sur Sirius ? Avais-tu découvert quelque chose sur lui ? Peter… Tu aurais du tout me dire. Tu ne serais pas là où tu es, si tu me l'avais dis. Peter… Lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Lily et James… J'ai couru vous retrouver, Sirius et toi… Je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Ta mère ne t'avais pas vu depuis la veille. Où étais-tu ? Où as-tu passé ta dernière soirée ? Wormtail, pourquoi t'être lancé à la poursuite de Sirius, seul ? Tu n'a jamais été doué en duel. Tu aurais du m'attendre. Je t'aurais aidé dans ton projet. Nous aurions capturé Sirius. Mais… finalement… Il est là où il mérite d'être. Mais toi… Toi, méritais-tu cette mort ? Un doigt, Peter. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de toi. Ta mère est effondrée. Elle dit que c'était notre faute. Que parce que tu étais notre ami, tu es mort… Elle n'a pas tord… Tout est de ma faute. Si j'aurais été un meilleur ami, tu te serais confié à moi, et nous aurions arrêté Sirius à temps. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela nous arrive à nous. Les Maraudeurs. Les meilleurs amis. Deux morts. Un en prison. Un dévasté… Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Nous qui disions que rien ne nous séparerais. Sirius l'a fait. La mort l'a fait. Je suis seul, maintenant. Pendant cette année, j'ai été une loque. Une épave. Un cadavre. Pendant combien d'années devrais-je continuer encore ainsi ? Je hais cette solitude, Peter. Souvent, cette année, je t'ai parlé. Je voulais comprendre. Je voulais savoir. Maintenant, je t'écris cette lettre. Je n'aurai pas de réponse. Tu es mort. Tu n'es plus là. Tu ne sera plus jamais là. Je maudis Sirius. Trahir Prongs et Lily, et te tuer ensuite… Il a ce qu'il mérite. Peter, est-ce que tu veille sur nous, de là où tu es ? Tu me manque. J'aurais du te surveiller, j'aurais du veiller sur toi. C'est de ma faute si tu es mort…

Adieu, Wormtail

Remus "Moony" Lupin


	3. Lettres aux Maraudeurs 3 Sirius

Lettre aux Maraudeurs-3

Sirius… Padfoot…

Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu trahir James et Lily, et tuer Peter ? Comment as-tu pu trahir le Serment des Maraudeurs ? On dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme… Mais finalement, le chien n'est qu'un animal comme les autres, et on doit se méfier des animaux… Il n'est pas mieux que le loup ! Sirius, tu étais celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux. Étais-ce parce que le loup en moi appréciait ton côté fourbe que tu nous a toujours caché ? Sirius… Moi qui avais si confiance en toi, moi qui t'aurais confié ma vie ! Tu n'a pas hésité à trahir James, ton meilleur ami. Tu m'aurais trahis, moi aussi… Malgré ces onze ans d'amitié, ces onze dans de complicité… TU NOUS A TRAHIS ! Tu a trahis Lily et James en disant à Voldemort où ils étaient ! Tu a trahis Harry, ton filleul, en le livrant aux Dursleys ! Tu a trahis Peter en le tuant ! Et tu m'a trahis, en me laissant seul ! Combien de fois, combien de fois Sirius ! t'es-tu assis près de moi, à l'infirmerie, pour dire que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Que jamais tu ne me laisserais tombé. Que tu allais m'aider à survivre au loup. Et à présent… A présent, le loup se sent seul, abandonné, et il est furieux parce que tu a trahis ta promesse. Combien de fois m'as-tu veillé pendant que je dormais à l'infirmerie. Combien de fois t'es-tu occupé de moi. Combien de fois ais-je vu de l'inquiétude dabs ton regard ? Ça n'existais pas ? C'était de la comédie ? Tout cela n'étais qu'une affreuse mascarade ? Sirius, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je me pose ces questions depuis un an, Sirius. Un an a me demander pourquoi tu nous as trahis, et depuis quand. Lorsque tu t'es enfui de toi, tu a habité chez James. Tu a été le témoin à son mariage. Tu es le parrain d'Harry. Comment as-tu pu le trahir alors qu'il a toujours été là pour toi, alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour toi ? Sirius… Je suis seul à présent. Par ta faute. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. A partir de maintenant, je te raye de ma vie.

Remus Lupin


End file.
